FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a wireless update in the prior art. The wireless update is generally performed in an OTA (Over-the-Air Technology, over-the-air technology) manner by downloading an update package from an update server of an operator to a cache partition or an SD card (Secure Digital Memory Card, secure digital memory card) in a mobile phone and then starting installation of the update package. In view of the tariff in the download process, a smaller update package is preferred. Therefore, a differential mode is generally applied. However, the OTA-based update process is still vulnerable to undiscovered Bugs or power interruption in the update process.
In the prior art, a mature Linux LiveCD (directly booted as an available system) solution is available on a PC. For example, an UBUNTU (a Linux operating system that specializes in desktop applications) and a FEDORA (a Linux operating system) have a LiveCD version released. The PC also has a tool for backing up Drive C, that is, a system drive, on the hard disk, as a file, and performing recovery. In addition, some Android smart phones are capable of backing up/recovering an android system through a recovery menu. FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram of a process of backing up/recovering an Android system in the prior art. In FIG. 1A, a dotted box indicates backup/recovered content, and a dotted arrow indicates a backup/recovery operation.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following disadvantages: The update method in the prior art depends on a professional update server, and makes the update inconvenient and is not conducive to the system exchange or update between users. Moreover, the update method in the prior art does not consider whether a system update file to be written into a mobile phone is compatible with a hardware version of the mobile phone, which leads to risks of update failure. Once the update fails, the mobile phone will not work normally. The update method in the prior art is also disadvantageous in security.